The present invention relates to a lighting fixture for use out-of-doors which utilizes the wind to provide soothing and aesthetically pleasing audio and visual effects. Numerous types and configurations of lighting fixtures have previously been developed to provide a wide variety of visual effects. Typically such fixtures employ a light source, various types of electrical circuitry to effect intermittent illumination and/or some form of mechanical drive to effect movement of one or more objects relative to the light source to create the desired effects. Examples of such devices include strobe lights and lava lamps. Such devices are generally relatively expensive, not overly attractive and extremely repetitive in their visual effects.
The light fixture of the present invention combines a light source with a wind chime in a novel configuration to utilize the wind as the drive mechanism and the chimes as the moving objects and thus create a soothing visual effect which uniquely complements the tempo of the melodic sounds of the chimes. The coordinated audio and visual effects are attained without the need for any additional electrical circuitry or mechanical drive and thus at a minimal cost.